Incapable
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Oh what a feeling, the one Bill thought he needed was incapable of needing him. He's realized it and taking action.


**A/N: Inspired by "Incapable" by Keyshia Cole. Set before Bill began courting Fleur.**

 **Written for THC and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **(THC) House:** Hufflepuff **; Category:** Themed **; Prompt:** Bill Weasley [Character]

 **(HSWW) Showtime:** One Step Ahead - (dialogue) "You know you broke my heart."

 **Love Your Red Hair Day:** Write about Bill, Charlie, or Percy Weasley

 **Count Your Buttons:** Ginny Weasley (character), Swarm (word)

 **Television Show of the Month: Shawn Murphy:** (character) Molly Weasley, (object) screwdriver, (dialogue) "Can I have my batteries back?"

 **National Princess Day:** Margaret - Real Life Princess - write about a pureblood

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 96\. Liberia - Colour: Lavender

 **Halloween Bingo:** (dialogue) "It's okay to be afraid."

 **Haunted House:** write a story including a music box

 **Bill Weasley and Sirius Black Showcase:** long hair

 **Word Count: 1,144**

* * *

The ball was in full large crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the dance floor illuminated the golden tapestry decorating the room. As a classical violin melody played, couples were dancing around throughout the ballroom. There were a couple of people standing near some of the buffets or walls, conversing among themselves. Other people were sitting at the tables either resting or opting not to dance.

Bill Weasley was part of those sitting at a table. He was leaning back in his chair, fingers drumming against the table lightly. His other hand went to run through his hair, only to find disappointment in the fact that his hair was tied in a low ponytail.

He wasn't one to decline such a gracious invitation from the Minister, but Bill did not want to be there at all. He would much rather be at home in his bed, enjoying the moment and warm feelings of home.

Instead, he was sitting at a table watching as couples danced. Though, Bill was staring in one direction in particular.

There was a woman being twirled; the tulle on her lavender dress shifted on her curves. Her long, black curls bounced with every move she made.

Bill couldn't tear his eyes away from her and the chemistry seen through her and her dance partner; it brought a swarm of painful emotions through his body.

Anyone else would feel the same way if they watched the girl they were in love with dancing passionately with someone else.

* * *

"Drop her I say," piped in Fred, who was tinkering with their father's Muggle contraptions on the mantle. George clapped a hand on Bill's shoulder and shook his head as he waved a screwdriver in the other hand.

"What our dear, clueless brother is trying to say is that she's not the one, mate," he said with a dramatic sigh.

"Oi!" Fred exclaimed. "It's obvious she's cheating, so our brother deserves to hear it straight." He grabbed a box and showed it to their mother, who was rocking in her chair and shaking her head furiously as she knitted a sweater. "What kind of music box is this?"

"The kind your father likes to explore with those batter things," Molly replied before giving Fred a stern look. "Now give it here." She took the music box and batteries from Fred.

Her eyes softened when staring at her oldest son. "I'm sorry that this is happening to you, Bill, dear. As you brother said, she's not the one for you and I think you should let her go so the right one will present herself."

"I'm just afraid, Mother," Bill said, casting his eyes down. "This feeling...it's disheartening."

Molly reached forward and placed her hand on Bill's cheek, patting it softly. "It's okay to be afraid, dear," she said. "But you're a Weasley and you're strong. I believe that you'll do what you have to do."

Bill gave his mother a comforting, grateful smile before turning to the sound of something crashing.

"What are you two doing?" Molly demanded as the twins looked at each other from the pile of items they were standing in.

Fred and George looked at each other, pointed at one another, and returned their gaze to Molly.

"He did it," George said.

"Can I have my batteries back?" Fred asked.

Bill pinched the bridge of his nose while his mother proceeded to scold the twins. He knew they were right; he had to let her go.

* * *

Bill was sitting at one of the booths in the Leaky Cauldron, looking around for his love. He knew he had to stop calling her that, but Bill couldn't help himself.

He spotted someone, but it wasn't who he was expecting to approach him.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked his sister incredulously.

"I know you may want your private moment," Ginny said with a snort, "but do you honestly believe that I'll let you be here by yourself? I'm itching to use my hex on her." Her grin was mischievous, but her eyes were filled with love for her brother.

Bill gave her an easy smile, ruffling her hair. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite sister?" he asked her with a chuckle.

"I better be," Ginny said, "cause I'm your only sister."

He chuckled again before noticing a familiar raven-haired beauty. Ginny saw his expression change and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, moving to another booth that was close by if she was needed but far enough to give Bill his privacy.

Bill looked his girlfriend over before she took a seat. "Celia," he said softly with a swift head nod. "I'm glad that you could make it."

Celia gave Bill a charming smile, reaching to take his hand. "Of course I made it. I always have time for you."

He rubbed his thumbs over her hands, listening to her words. Normally he'd have eaten up everything she said, but something was different this time.

He was different this time.

"I have this feeling," Bill said as he slowly let go of Celia's hand. "That the person I'm in love with isn't really in love with me."

Celia frowned, and Bill saw something change in her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're not in love with me, Celia," he said. "I know that there's someone else."

She went to protest, but Bill raised his hand to silence her. "You and I both know it's true. I'm a grown man, and it's about time I started acting like one in this relationship." He placed his hand down. "Seeing you dance with that bloke a night ago in front of me had me realize that I am only embarrassing myself by letting this continue the way it has."

Bill stood up. "You're not capable of loving me and needing me the way I deserve, and I'm going to find someone who will do it for me." He placed his hand softly on her cheek, leaning forward to kiss her temple. "Thank you for meeting me here. It's time I said goodbye."

Celia looked down, unable to say anything. Bill wouldn't have listened even if she had. He straightened up and adjusted his coat, beginning to walk away. On his way through, Ginny sent him a thumbs up and a grin, sliding out of her booth and hooking her arm into her brother's.

"You did good," she complimented. "Better than anything Ron could have managed."

Bill shook his head amusedly. "Thank you, Gin."

Ginny patted his arm. "Anytime, Bill."

He walked out of the Leaky Cauldron with his sister, exhaling deeply. The one he thought he needed was incapable of needing him, but that was okay. True love would never die, so Bill knew that he would be able to move on completely with time.


End file.
